The last fire ninja (Redone)
by Power Ranger Freak
Summary: Summary inside
1. Meet Ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ally Fernandez**

 **I do not own power rangers!!**

Allison Fernandez:

Age:14

Family:

Daniella Fernandez; mom; Dead

Mark Fernandez;dad; Dead

Tommy Oliver; adoptive father

Trent ;brother that she doesn't know about

Appearance:

Brown eyes, tan skin, dark brown mid-back hair.

(Based after Victoria Justice)

Interests:

Motocross, Skateboarding, Surfing, Singing, Drawing, Gymnastics.

Friends:

Tori Hanson,Shane Clark, Dustin Brooks

About:

My parents died in a cave in when I was 3 years old and I was adopted by Tommy Oliver 4 and a half months later. I am very smart for my age. This fall I a supposed to be a senior in high school. I'm also a fire ninja at the Wind Ninja Academy.

 **Will update as soon as possible!!!!**

 **Please review!!!!**


	2. prelude to a storm

Beach

Tori were and Ally riding back to shore on our surfboards to get to Tori's van.

When we get to shore Tori throws on a light blue pants and shirt as I throw on a pink and purple crop top with pink bottoms.Our watches beep and we get in her van.

Skateboard park:

"Hey, that was awesome, dude!"A skateboarder said

"Yeah. I finally landed the back flip,man." Shane said

"You want to hit that new rail?"

Shane reaches for the boarder's watch and says"No man,I can't. I got to get to class."

"Class?"

"Uh, never mind man. I'll catch you later,bro."

Motocross track:

"Not bad." a woman with red hair holding a stop watch said " Lap times are about two seconds off."

"Yeah,I know,my bike's bogging on that uphill." A brunette male said "What time is it?"

"Five after. Why?" The redhead asked

"Oh, man, I am so busted!" he said said as he started to leave his bike to be cared for by to redhead.

"Dustin! Where are you going?"

"I'll call you later Kelly, okay? I gotta go!" Dustin said

Tori's van

"Where are they?"Ally asked Tori as sheres weaa

an,

p glanced at her watch.

"Late as usual."she replied as she sighed

"Boo! You miss me?" Shane asked as he popped up at the window trying to scare us.

The girls glanced at each other as he got in the backseat.

"Dream on." They said at the same time.

"Where's Dustin?" Tori asked

"Last as usual." Ally answered with a sigh as we saw Dustin running up to the van.

"Ah, dude!" Shane said

Shane and Dustin clasped hands.

"What's up, dude?" Dustin asked

On the road/ Tori's van:

"How can guys be late every single time? Ally and I couldn't pull that off if we tried." Tori said

Ally nodded in agreement

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one and Ally's with you." Shane said

"What does that mean--The Reliable One?" Tori asked

"Look, in any group, there are different kinds of people." He said/answered

" Totally true, the power rangers." Dustin agreed

"The power rangers aren't real." Tori said

"Yes they are." Ally countered ' _I know because my dad was one_ ' She thought

"Look there's always the mellow reflective dude that's me."

"And the there's the risk-taker also know as me."

We all laugh at his statement causing him to frown

"And you're just the reliable one Tori." Dustin said

"What about me?" Ally said

" Your the sweet one that packs a punch." Dustin replied

" Power Rangers whatever" Tori said

The Woods:

" Man this place always creeps me out. " Dustin says as we walk though the woods to a waterfall.

"I know what you mean bro." Shane agreed

"Dustin keep up." Tori said.

"I'm right here." he replied

Suddenly something streaked past us.

"Whoa, did you see that." Ally asked them

A bunch of ninja's appeared wearing black with either red,blue, yellow or pink trim. We all looked at each other, nodded,took a fist full of our clothes and ripped them out to reveal our ninja clothes that were underneath. Ally's was black with pink trim.

After battle:

After the battle between the ninja of our color we had all lost. The tips of Ally's hair were burnt as well as my ninja uniform, Tori's was drenched , Dustin was covered in dirt and Shane's ninja uniform was ripped

"Get off me man!" Dustin told one of the ninjas that was pushing him.

As they heard a hawk's call Shane said "Ah man."

As the hawk landed Dustin attempted to hid behind Shane but he pushed him so they were all standing in a line. The hawk transformed into their Sensei

As soon as he said, "That's enough for today." all the ninjas ninja streaked away

He walked towards them and said "Tori ,Shane ,Ally ,Dustin. I am very disappointed in you, I will expect a visit from you so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training."

Then he walk past us and into the waterfall where the portal the led to the ninja academy and walked through it.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds until Dustin said,"Well that wasn't so bad, huh?"and they all turned to look a him like he was crazy. Then, they started walking towards the water fall only to have him say,"Well,it wasn't." as he tried to catch up

 **After going through the portal** **and changing into new uniforms**

"Tell you what, you guys can blame it all on me."Dustin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry we will." Tori replied in a harsh tone as we approached the ninja school.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expect you."

"But you cant!"Shane exclaimed

"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Now go you must have other studies." he said

They bowed to him and left.

Then a boy in a green shirt walked up to him.

He said, "I don't know why you put up with them."

"Well Cameron I suppose that is why I am the sensei and you are the sensei's son."

The clouds suddenly turned black and Sensei looked

 **Next Day**

In a store called Storm Chargers Ally and Dustin were fixing motocross bikes, their boss Kelly was helping customers while Shane and Tori were watching skateboarding videos. Dustin had a bunch of clocks around his work station.

"Cool!" Shane said as Tori handed him a drink. "Kick-flip to 50-50. That's what I got to learn for my video."

One of the clocks rang.

"Dustin! Ally!" Tori yelled as she ran out the door after Shane

"Dustin! Ally! You aren't going to leave me to clean up the shop." The redhead said

"Have we ever told you what a good boss you are?!" They said together.

Then they left after Tori and Shane.

In Tori's van

"Are we late?"Shane asked

"No we're early." Tori replied.

"Hey they look like they need help." Dustin. said as he spotted people at the side of the road trying to fix their car. Tori turned the van than stopped it so they could help them. They were getting out as Shane said, " Guys if we are late I know something will happen to us and it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes." But he was ignored so he sighed and went to help them.

 **After Helping the people and arriving at the academy.**

They saw the academy being sucked up.

"The academy it's gone!" Ally said

"Ok. I'm thinking earthquake." Dustin said

"When was the last time you saw an earthquake sucking up buildings and people out of nowhere."Shane replied

"Don't know dude" he replied back

They saw a pile of rubble move to reveal...

" Cam!! Guys help me get him out." Shane said as they ran towards him " Are you ok?" he said after helping him out.

"Yeah." Cam replied

They heard explosions near them and started running until they reached a metal gate, Cam pulled it open and said " Quick! In here!"

They ran inside and Shane asked,''Dude, what is this place?"

" Don't ask any questions, cause I can't answer any of them." Cam replied

"Why is this like one big secret?"

"Yes, Shane this is like one big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed ,Cam." A voice said as a guinea pig habitat rolled up to them.

"Whoa." Dustin said in pure shock

"Hey,uh, that big rat sounds just like sensei." Shane stated

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't really look like him, though, huh? I mean, except for the cloaks." Dustin replied

"My father is not a rat, he's a guinea pig." Cam answered

"Did he just explain why, and I just ... missed it."

"He's stuck ." Ally said resisting the urge to facepalm

"Stuck?" Shane asked

"Yes, Shane 'stuck'. Observe" Sensei said then flipped over to the monitor and continued :

"This is Lothar. Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has bought an army that will do everything to take our plant for their own, unless they are stopped!

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin said not knowing what was about to happen. "An excellent question, Dustin." Sensei said to Dustin then turned to his son " The morphers,Cam.",but Cam looked non to thrilled and said, "Father, you're not serious."

"We have no choice."

"But these guys? I mean... them? They're... well, they're ..."

"We're what?" Ally and Tori asked

"Yeah I don't like the way that sounded, do you?" Shane asked Dustin

"Actually, dude, I'm kind lost here." He replied

"Now, Cam." Sensei said to his son

Cam went out into another room and came back with a box with the wind ninja logo.

"These are your power ranger wind morphers. Cam said as he opened the box"

"Yeah right" Tori said as Shane gasped and Dustin said" See I knew it. I was right! Power rangers _are_ real!" While Ally said" My dad, aunts and uncles are going to flip when they find out." Then everyone in the room turned to her after they put on the morphers and Sensei said "Allison you know you are not allowed to tell anyone about the Ranger identity."" I understand that but my dad was the first original green ranger and my aunts and uncles were all past rangers." Sensei nodded and said,

" Dustin-- child of the earth, true to your heart-- you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger. Tori -- fluid and graceful like the water -- you will become the blue wind ranger. Ally -- strong and playful like fire -- you will the pink wind ranger. Shane -- reaching for the stars -- you will command the powers of the red wind ranger. From this point, you will be known as the wind power rangers. Protesters of the earth." Then Shane Tori and Dustin asked ,"So what exactly does this thing do?" "Where's the switch?"" Does it have any games or what?" While Cam and Ally just face palmed. The alarm sounded and Sensei said " Quickly. Lothar's army is attacking. You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja storm, Ranger form'." They nodded and left.

 _ **After the fight because I am lazy but Ally's weapon is the Phoenix bow ( like a bow and arrow that shoots bows of fire and energy and can be transformed into a lance)!!**_


	3. finding out about the move

At the Oliver house

"Dad, I'm home" Ally yelled

"In the study with your uncle Jason" her father yelled back

She walked into the study see her dad and uncle talking when her father noticed her he said," Ally I am aplying for a job as a high school teacher at reefside and we were wondering if you wouls want to ztay with Jason for the summer and come when the school year starts or move with me?"" I wanna stay with uncle jason. Also i have something important tell you.'' Jason and Tommy both exchanged a look and saw her wrist and said in unison" Let us guess your a lower ranger." "Yeah the new pink ranger."


	4. news

_i am not going to be updating for all of september and november. i will be just making drafts and doing a bunch of posts in december so happy halloween and thanksgiving_


	5. Thunder meeting

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ally Fernandez complained as she limped into her Uncle's house that evening with Shane's arm around her waist, to help her keep pressure off of her rapidly swelling ankle. Behind them came Tori and Dustin. Tori smiled sympathetically at her best friend as Jason, who was finishing up reviewing the last of the night, looked up when the four teenagers entered.

"What happened?" Jason asked, as Shane lowered his hurt niece onto one of the purple sofas in the back of the living room.

Dustin started to explain what had happened.

Apparently there were a couple of new riders down at the race track and they hadn't taken nicely to Ally rolling up on her bike, and despite a couple of local riders telling them that Abby was welcome to ride with them, the new riders still tried to prove that she wasn't worthy and had driven her off the track by colliding with her back tire. Dustin also explained what had happened after she had fallen, Ally had managed to twist her ankle but upon closer inspection by one of the track medics it was proven that she had torn a ligament.

That would explain the swelling Ally thought "Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain!" Ally answered through clenched teeth "I don't do pain. At least not this kind of pain!"

Jason nodded "Shane, could you carry her upstairs for me?"

Shane, a close personal friend of Ally's scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. When he returned Jason waved them goodnight as they left the house and headed home. Locking up the front of the house Jason turned and headed upstairs to check on his niece . She found Ally sitting in the living room with her ankle propped up on the couch and an ice bag resting on it.

"Come here," Jason said, moving to his niece 's side and kneeling down as he pressed the ice bag against the swollen ankle. Ally cringed and attempted to move away but the pain caused her to remain. "Do you plan on getting hurt every time you go out?"

Ally frowned "Yes, Uncle Jason . I do! I've got a diary under my pillow and inside are plans and every morning I pick one and think 'Yes. This is how I'm going to get hurt today.'"

"Don't take that tone with me, Ally!" Jason snapped

The fifthteen year old rolled her eyes and shook her head then don't ask stupid questions she thought, but knew better than to say it out loud. Despite how stupid her Uncle's question was Abby knew that her uncle was only being the concerned uncle that he was. "I'm sorry" Ally apologized

"Its okay" Jason nodded, pulling away the ice pack "I think the swelling has stopped, somewhat"

"Good," Ally smiled "Do you think it will be gone by tomorrow? I've got that race, remember?"

Jason shook her head "Oh no," she started "You're not doing gymnastics, racing, skating, skateboarding, surfing or running until we're completely sure the ligament in your ankle has healed"

"But -"

"No, Ally." Jason interrupted "No buts. I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Ally pouted "Fine. Wait until I get my hands on those guys!"

Jason shook his head at his niece's threats. He knew that Ally was upset that the new riders had ruined most of her activities for the next day because most of them considered her to be on her feet. The only hobby that Ally actually had that didn't require her to be on her feet was singing.

"Why can't guys understand that girls have every right to ride as they do?" Ally asked

"Because it is uncommon for a girl to be seen on a dirt bike," Jason answered "Some boys just classify you, don't let them get to you"

"I'm not some domesticated housewife!" Ally ranted, as Jason smirked, he was used to his niece's ranting. It had taken Ally a while to get the boys at the track to accept the fact that she was a rider and that she wasn't to be taken likely. "Wait until I am fit to ride again. I'll show 'em"

"Just don't go picking a fight," Jason warned "Remember what happened last time? You shouted your mouth off and ended up in a fight you didn't start and couldn't finish either"

Ally stuck her tongue out "One time. Let it go!"

Jason chuckled and got to his feet "Do you need help getting into bed?"

"Nah, I think I'm just going to crash here tonight" Ally answered, carefully propping her foot up onto a cushion and pulling the futon off the back of the couch to cover herself. Jason rolled his eyes and disappeared into Ally's bedroom and returned with a pillow. If Ally was going to crash on the couch then she needed a comfortable pillow.

Once Ally was tucked in and comfortable Jason headed towards her bedroom.

"Night Als," she called

"Night Uncle Jas," Abby returned the favor before snuggling down for a well-deserved sleep.

(Ally is staying at Kelly's while Jason is out of town. She will not be involved in much ranger stuff.)

Despite her foot being covered in a bandage Ally was back at the track with Kelly the following afternoon. It was the day of the race, the one race that was supposed to be hers, but because of the stupid idiots -none of which she could see- had thought it be funny to run her off the track yesterday evening she was stuck sitting on the sidelines watching Dustin hopefully take the win for her. "Good luck Dustin!" she told the boy in Yellow as he pushed his bike towards the starting line "Kick butt out there!"

"I will Als ," Dustin nodded as he jumped on his bike and kicked up dirt as he flew onto the track the second the gates hit the grounds. All around him were the usual racers and as he had passed the place where Ally and Kelly were watching him he glanced towards the only female rider he knew. She didn't look remotely happy about being left out of a race that was supposed to be her's to win. Dustin shook his head and returned his focus to the dirt path in front of him, it was only then that he became aware of the two new riders hot on his tail. Glancing over his shoulder Dustin frowned as he hit one of the jumps before starting to fall behind as the two new racers pulled further ahead of him the moment their bikes hit the ground.

Ally watched from her seat as Dustin came in third behind the two new riders.

"Who are they?" Kelly asked. It was easy to ask Ally if she knew who the new riders where because even though they had helmets covering their faces, Ally was usually able to identify them by their colours. But before Ally could answer Dustin arrived.

"Man, have you seen those guys before?" he asked

"I just asked her that," Kelly pointed at Ally

Ally shook her head "Nope, can't place them. But they ride like Factory Pro's; you don't see that often around here"

"True," Kelly agreed "and beside I would have remembered them if they did.

This time both Dustin and Ally nodded in agreement. Kelly always remembered the professionals. Grabbing a bottle of water from the van, Kelly handed it to Dustin who opened it and took a long draught.

"I'm just glad they don't ride 125s" Dustin said

"That would have been embarrassing," Ally smirked "You getting beaten by two riders on 125s when you've been training with one for how long -" she cut off as Dustin squirted his water at her. Ally squeaked and raised her hands to cover herself. It did little to save her. As the yellow clad rider started to walk away Ally pouted "Hey! I want to come too!"

Dustin chuckled as he returned, pulled her up from her seat, secured his arm around her waist and half carried her towards the two new riders. Ally complaining about her ankle the whole way. "Hush up! It can't be hurting that bad"

"You want to find out?" Ally asked

"No thank you,"

Ally and Dustin dropped their bickering as they neared the pair of new-riders just as they removed their helmets. The boy in Navy had a cocoa coloured skin tone and short spiky dark brown hair, with brown eyes to match. In comparison to his partner he was short. The crimson rider -who had just removed his helmet-, was revealed to have ear length wavy blonde hair and blueish green eyes.

"Hey there," Dustin smiled "How's it going?"

"Track is a little soggy" the Crimson rider answered

"Didn't seem to slow you guys down," Ally pointed out

"I'm Blake." the Navy rider greeted "This is my brother Hunter"

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked

Ally elbowed him "They're adopted" she told him

"How did you know?" Blake asked

Ally said "My parents died and I got adopted to."

"Oh," Hunter and Blake nodded realizing that Ally understood their concepts because she was also adopted.

"Well, I'm Dustin. This is Ally." Dustin introduced

"Hi," Ally waved "I've never seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"Uh, we came down from -"

Hunter interrupted "You wouldn't have heard of it!"

Ally glared at him, as Blake intervened "Easy bro. Hey, you were pretty fast out there" he added to Dustin, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah? Compared to you guys, I must have lost a couple of seconds off my lap time"

"You get too much air in your jumps," Hunter told him

Blake nodded "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right"

Dustin looked down at Ally who shrugged "What?"

"How is it you get major air in your jumps and yet you still beat me?"

"Because I'm good," Ally teased

"You ride?" Blake asked

Ally bobbed her head "Yeah. Kind of how I got the swollen ankle. Dirt bikes are heavy"

Blake and Dustin chuckled at her.

"Really? Didn't realize." Hunter spoke, his tone nothing short of friendly. Ally glared at him.

"Well, listen what are you doing?" Blake started again, directing his question at Dustin "You want to follow us?"

Ally pouted up at Dustin. She hated being left out.

"Actually," Dustin said a little uneasy "I got to rain check. I got to be somewhere"

"Yeah, no worries" Hunter nodded, patting Dustin's protective gear "Next time."

Ally and Dustin said their goodbyes to Blake before Dustin helped Ally back towards the Storm Chargers van. He helped her into the passenger's seat of the van and then returned to help Kelly load his bike into the back "I'm taking my break. I got to be somewhere, like right now."

"Okay," Kelly nodded as she watched Dustin take off. She then glanced towards the two new riders as she slammed the side door and climbed into the driver's seat beside Ally. "Ready?"

Ally nodded "Take it away!" she grinned, and she turned her attention back to the new riders as the van pulled off.

Hunter and Blake looked up and Ally caught Hunter's gaze before she was forced to look away as Kelly turned off from the track. There is something familiar about those guys Ally thought as the ride back to the store became silent.

A few days later Ally's foot had healed completely and she was celebrating by skating around Blue Bay Harbor she had been gone most of the morning and was now returning, but she wasn't alone. Skating into the store the teen ducked as Dustin and Kelly passed the door carrying several surfboards between them over their shoulders. "Careful!" Kelly called after her friend , as she and Dustin placed the boards against the wall near the window and turned back to Ally who had jumped up onto the front counter. Kelly noticed the furious look on her friend's face and sighed "Now what is wrong?" she asked, as Dustin broke away to talk with Hunter and Blake who had just entered.

But before Ally could answer a voice sounded from the doorway "Hey baby. Thought you could get away from me, eh?"

Ally growled as her hands curled into fists.

Kelly, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and a few customers turned in the direction of the door.

"Are you stalking me now?" Ally snapped, as the boy who had run her off the track a few days ago stood in the doorway. "I thought made your point last time!" she jumped down and skated to the back room. Snatching her backpack from the side Ally turned back to the store only to find Derek standing in front of her.

Derek chuckled "Obviously, you didn't get the point"

"Which one?" Ally asked "the point where you believe girls don't belong on dirt bikes. Or the one that if I go anywhere near the track again you'll be waiting to run me off?"

Derek glared "You're a mouthy little bitch, aren't you?"

A heavy silence fell over the whole of Storm Chargers followed by a sickening crack as Derek howled in pain and fell to the ground holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. Ally stood over him her hand curled into a perfect fist and her knuckles red from collision of bone on bone.

Kelly snapped her head up and pulled her friend away from Derek as Dustin, Hunter and Blake reached them.

"My nose!" Derek exclaimed, getting to his feet "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Be thankful it wasn't your neck!" Ally spat

The boy glared hatefully "Watch your back, Fernandez. Remember? I know where you live."

"Come there and I'll break something other than your nose!" Ally threatened as Derek shoved past Tori and Shane as he left the store.

"Fighting again, Als ?" Tori asked, reaching her best friend

Ally seethed angrily "He called me a 'mouthy little bitch'" she answered

"When you're done I want to talk to you upstairs," Kelly said, turning to Ally

"But -"

"No buts. You can't go around punching guys like that" Kelly said, with a shake of her head

Ally crossed her arms "He's the stalker, and I get reprimanded for defending myself? So not fair!"

Shane smiled and wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulder "Sometimes it sucks being the youngest, doesn't it?"

"Big time"

Dustin shook his head and then started the introductions "Shane, Tori, Hunter, Blake" he pointed at each of them in turn.

"Dustin's told us all about you," Hunter said, looking between both Shane and Tori

Blake nodded, his gaze lingering on Tori "But not everything"

Shane and Ally exchanged amused grins as Tori blushed. Deciding to break the tension Shane spoke "Hey Dustin, you got a minute?"

"Sure" Dustin nodded, following Shane towards the back room. Neither of them noticed Kelly kneeling behind the front counter.

"Hey dude, you were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops" Shane said

Dustin sighed "Yeah, I know, but I was helping Kelly and then these guys showed up, and we started checking out the bikes. And then Derek showed up and started to harass Ally, and I just lost track of time"

"Sensei is not happy," Shane replied "He is doing that thing with his nose again"

Dustin groaned and rushed forward, he grabbed Tori's arm breaking up the conversation she was having with Ally and the Bradley brothers. He heard Ally exclaim and glanced back to see her hit the ground "Sorry, Als!" he apologized "See ya guys!"

"Catch you later, Tori" Blake called, waving goodbye

After helping Ally up from the ground Shane followed after his friends, but turned back as he realized he had forgotten to tell Ally about the demo at the Skate Park that weekend. He turned back to tell her and found her already heading upstairs, with a shrug Shane turned to walk away before Hunter and Blake's conversation reached his ears.

"Boy, that Tori is fine!" Blake was saying

"Yeah, so is Ally" Hunter nodded in agreement "Question is: Why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake shrugged "Don't know. Maybe they like doing charity work"

The two brothers laughed. Shane, upset by the brother's attitude towards his best friend, turned and walked away.

Kelly, however, had also heard the conversations and decided to intervene especially after Hunter had commented on her sister. She was sure if Ally had heard the conversation she wouldn't have been happy. "Oi," Kelly called waving the two brothers over "Next time you're going to talk trash about someone make sure they're not friends with a teenager who has anger issues"

Blake and Hunter traded looks

"Ally," Kelly retorted "I heard what you said about Dustin. You're picking on the wrong guys and I am glad for your sakes that Ally did not hear your conversation."

The brothers winced as they remembered what Ally had done to Derek.

"Also, do not call my friend 'fine' if you're going to bag on her friends two seconds later." Kelly added, shooting Hunter a wicked look in the process. Walking away from Kelly dropped off the re-stock forms in the back office and crossed her arms watching from the door as Hunter and Blake left. Once she was sure that they were at a safe enough distance from the shop Kelly headed upstairs to speak with Ally.

"Als," Kelly started as her sister walked passed her wearing her motocross gear and carrying her helmet "I really don't think going to the track is a good idea. Especially after earlier."

Ally sighed "I can't just hide because some guys don't like the fact that I'm a girl rider. I'm going to track. Dustin messaged me; he got into a fight with Shane and wants to blow off some steam. He wants to know if I want to meet up. Please can I go?"

"I don't know," Kelly sighed

"Please!" Ally pleaded "I'll be fine. I'll come straight back.

Kelly sighed in defeat "Fine. But if there is no attack you come straight back here, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Thanks Kel." Ally smiled and the next second she was on her bike and out the door.

Dustin was already on the track when Ally arrived. Ignoring everyone around her and not noticing Hunter and Blake, Abby flew over the gates and tore across the track catching up with Dustin in seconds. The boy glanced to his right and nodded when he saw her. Ally nodded back and pulled ahead, hit a ramp and revved her engine whilst still in the air; she hit the dirt once more and flew through the finish line as Dustin came in second.

Skidding around on her bike Ally pulled up dirt and placed her foot on the ground so she wouldn't fall. Removing her helmet Abby turned to Dustin who had stopped a few steps behind her and was already talking to the elusive Bradley brothers.

"I cleared it no problem that time." Dustin smiled

Hunter and Blake nodded as Ally approached, carrying her helmet under her arm "You still lost" she teased

"I'm used to losing to you," Dustin pointed out

"Keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250s in no time." Blake commented, high-fiving Dustin and then turning to Ally "You're faster than half of the riders here"

Abby shrugged "I think that is why half of them don't like me"

"How long have you been riding?" Hunter asked curiously

"My dad started teaching me when I was 13," Abby answered "Kelly started timing my laps a year later"

Hunter looked impressed "and how old are you?"

"Fifthteen"

The taller blonde nodded.

"You know it is been really cool hanging out with you guys." Dustin told the brothers "It is hard to find people that like what you're into"

"And appreciate you for it" Ally added, looking around

"Derek's not here," Dustin told her "He's probably at the hospital. And his friends would never be caught down here without him"

"Good. Kelly would kill me if I got into another fist fight"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, last time wasn't pretty. I've never seen her so angry"

"Be thankful you're not family"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the four teens struggled to keep their balance. Blake stumbled back into Hunter's truck. Ally stumbled sideways into Hunter. Dustin lost his balance completely and hit the ground, whilst Hunter locked his arms around Ally's waist and somehow managed to keep both himself and her upright.

"What was that?" Ally asked, looking curious

Hunter shook his head "No idea"

"You can let go now," Ally said, tapping his hands which were still locked around her stomach

"Oh," Hunter nodded and released her from his grasp.

The device on Dustin and Ally's wrists bleeped and Hunter and Blake SN caught their arms twisting it around to get a better look "Hey freaky watch man," he commented "does it come with a compass?"

"Yeah. It's got a bunch of cool stuff. Look, we got to go" Dustin said, looking distracted

"How come you've always got to bail, Dustin and Ally?" Blake enquired

"Yeah, Dustin and Ally" Hunter agreed

Ally frowned at the brothers interrogation behavior.

"I really got to go," Dustin said hastily, sending Ally a silent plea for help

"He's got to go. You may not have lives outside of Motocross but we do." Abby intervened

Hunter looked down at her and dropped his hand from Dustin's wrist. Dustin offered Ally a soft smile of thanks and took off.

Hunter smirked as he turned to Blake who nudged him. In Blake's hands was Dustin's backpack which he had dropped when he fell.


	6. Jk

JUST KIDDING!!DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU WITHOUT ANY UPDATES FOR THAT LONG BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE READS I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Stay beautiful


	7. Thunderstruck

Dustin and Ally ran to were the others were battling Terramole once he came they used the storm striker to take him down. Lothor was enraged and used the scroll of empowerment to make Terramole come back but supersized. Cam sent the zords. A plane turn into Shane's falcon, a Ferris wheel is now Dustin's lion, Tori's Dolphin was formed from a cruise ship and a jet formed Ally's falcon.

(Skip the fight)

After Dustin had geared up and hit the track he was riding insanely fast around all corner, as Tori, Shane and Ally cheered him on from the sidelines. The Bradley brothers were no where to be found.

"Yeah!" Shane cheered as Dustin pulled to a stop in front of his friends and kicked up dirt spraying them with it.

"Oh" Ally complained as the dirt run down her jacket and back to the ground "nice!"

Shane looked over himself and the two girls dusting the dirt of their jackets; Dustin took off his helmet and laughed at his friends.

"Thanks for the shower" Tori said sarcastically

"Yeah, sorry" Dustin apologized "so what? Did I look faster?" he asked

Shane high-fived him "You were ripping it bro," he said "Hey, uh, so where's Blake and Hunter? I figured they would be here"

Dustin ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, I don't know" he answered "I guess they had better things to do than hang out with a good like me, huh?"

Ally frowned at her yellow clad friend; when she had learned that Shane had heard what the Bradley brothers had said it helped her slightly because she didn't know how to tell Dustin. Besides, she didn't think he would believe her, he barely knew her after all.

"Hey, uh" Shane hesitated "some of the stuff before, I didn't mean it when I said you werent committed"

Tori turned towards Dustin and spoke "You're a great ranger" she said with a smile "A flake...but a great ranger"

Dustin smiled at his friends "Thanks guys," he said "Well, lets gear up. If we're gonna be riding the Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready"

"Alright!" Shane said excitedly as he Ally and Tori hurried towards the Van to gear up.

xXx

Standing on a hill under a tree watching them where the Crimson and Navy rangers.

"Have fun while you can," the Navy ranger laughed

Crimson nodded slightly "You have no idea what's coming."


	8. Thunder revenge

"Unbelievable." Shane breathed. He and Dustin were in their Ninja gear sitting at the table in Ninja Ops. Meanwhile Ally was drawing and messing with a locket Zordon gave her before he was destroyed. In front of them was Cam's laptop, the screen turned towards them so only they could see it.

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong." Dustin spoke with his fist holding up his head.

"Aw! Check out the lines on that baby bro. They way they move...dude I can't believe it!" He said and let his head fall onto the table.

Cam chose that moment to talk in, he only caught part of their conversation and he immediately jumped to conclusions "You'd better not be doing anything illegal!" he said

Dustin and Shane jumped and Dustin turned the laptop closer to him.

"No, it was just already there so..." Shane trailed off.

Cam walked towards them and yanked the laptop away "Let me see." He looked at the screen and saw Dustin's yellow Tsunami Cycle. "The Tsunami Cycles?" He asked looking at the two rangers who were grinning.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you two be doing school work, or something like Ally is? What are you doing Ally?"

"I'm drawing this(above)."

"Looks cool." Dustin said as he saw her sketch.

"Well...I mean you know, it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go for-" Dustin started but Cam cut him off.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam spoke.

"What's the big deal?" Shane asked "We didn't hurt it"

Cam sighed typing in some words. "It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to-" He was cut off by his computer beeping. He furrowed his brows and started typing. "Please, say this is a dream!" The information on the screen showing Dustin's Cycle went away as did the picture of the bike. "I don't believe this!" Cam shouted.

"What?" Shane asked as he looked at the screen utterly confused.

"Oh, you're sweating like really, really bad man." Dustin commented. Shane nodded his head in agreement. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam shouted frustrated. He pushed himself from the table and ran to his computer. Ally looked up from her sketchbook and followed the two boys. The two boys and girl were on his heels. He looked at the screen in dismay. "It's totally dead!"

"But you backed it up right?" Shane asked. Cam nodded.

"Of course I did. I must have." After a second realization dawned on his face. "Dustin! You have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk!" Shane and Cam turned to Dustin who looked completely dense for a second. Then he nodded.

"Oh yeah right! It's in my back-" He cut himself off as he realized his yellow and black backpack wasn't over his shoulder. He looked up and his face showed utter despair. "It's in my backpack."

"The Wind rangers' greatest hits!" Lothor said, in a happy evil sort of way as he held onto a CD that the Thunder rangers had just given him "Are all my favourites on there?"

"If you mean the Tsunami Cycle serenade?" the Navy Thunder ranger said from behind him "then yes"

"I wonder if they know its being released a little early?" the Crimson Thunder ranger joked

"I wish I could only be there, to see the look on that rodents face!" Lothor said as he moved around the Thunder rangers, taking the disk with him.

"This brings us to our agreement" the Crimson Thunder ranger said impatiently "we have unfinished business!"

"Relax," Lothor said "Evil plans are like fine wine; you must let them sit a while before uncorking them..."

"They also go bad if you leave them too long," Navy Thunder ranger added on

"He's right," Marah said from behind her uncle "I read about that, it's something about the cork and the sediment –"

Kapri sighed "Oh stop showing off," she said

"Just because you had to repeat evil alien first grade four times," Marah protested "don't get mad at me!"

Lothor growled "do you mind?" he asked as he moved forward; the two girls got up from his seat and he sat down facing the Thunder Rangers.

Zurgane appeared at that moment, pushing Chubo out of the way "Sir, I have a plan of attack!" he said "If we hit them at the place they call Storm Charges –"

"Zurgane, Zurgane, Zurgane!" Lothor chanted multiple times "How many times must we go over this? A ranger's power can only be destroyed when he is in his full ranger form!"

Zurgane shuffled his feet awkwardly "Of course sir," he said as Lothor got up from his seat once more

"Therefore we must defeat them at the right moment," Lothor continued "otherwise all of efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful general, can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous"

Zurgane was silent

"You look over-worked" Lothor continued speaking to his general "Why don't you take a vacation?"

"Yeah" Navy Thunder agreed

"If that is your wish," Zurgane said

"That's an order!" Lothor told him

"And what about that Phoenix thing, uncle?" Marah asked "How does she fit into all this?"

Lothor turned to stare at her; he growled under his breath "When the Phoenix us under our control; she will help us destroy rule this planet..."

Kapri smirked evilly from beside her sister as Lothor turned back to the Thunder Rangers "And we will put our heads together, and see what we can come up with..."

"We're ready," Crimson Thunder responded, looking sideways at the Navy Thunder ranger beside him, as Lothor laughed evilly.

No one noticed Zurgane disappear from the other side of the room

Ally had come into the store to finish up some bikes but as she was about to enter she heard the sound of a crash coming from the back room, out on the main store floor books, tools and clothes were being thrown in every direction. With a frown, Ally pushed herself to her feet and hurried towards the back room where she found Dustin ploughing through everything he seemed to be looking for something.

"Uh, Dustin?" she questioned

The boy in yellow straightened up and turned towards her "Oh, hey Ally..." he said "didn't see you there"

Ally smiled and shook her head, was she really that invisible? Looking over the floor of the store she frowned, Kelly wasn't going to like this "You understand the concept of clean right?" she questioned

Dustin moved into the main floor of the store; just as Kelly entered through the front door. "Hey Kel," Ally said at the older red head, as she took in the state of her store.

"Dustin!" the owner exclaimed, as she picked up clothes from the shop floor "What's going on in here?"

"He's lost his back-pack" Ally answered pointing at Dustin

Kelly turned to her employee; "and you decided to tear up the shop to find it?"

Dustin glared at Ally who grinned at him "Im sorry Kel, its just a cant think of anything else until I find my backpack..."

Kelly sighed "You'll find it," she said reassuringly "Hey, you haven't happened to see Hunter and Blake have you?"

"Hunter and Blake kinda blew me off last week," Dustin said "and I haven't seen them since...Why?" he asked

"I have the sponsor money for the Regional's next week," Kelly answered "and I need to put a 250 team together like yesterday!" and her face lit up with excitement.

Dustin looked up from behind his boss "Well, hey...what about me?" he asked

Kelly gave him an apologetic look "I've only got a budget for 250's," she explained "and those two have the experience on big bikes. You understand?"

Dustin's face changed drastically, and Sabrina felt really sorry for him "Yeah, sure" he answered "I mean if I was putting a team together, I'd want them too" before he remembered his back-pack issue "You know what, I gotta go..." and he left quickly

Kelly turned to Ally "You don't happen to that Hunter and Blake's cell phone number do you? Also would you like to join?"

Now normally Ally would have said no; since she hadnt forgiven the Bradley brothers for their comments about Dustin. But since she was Kelly's friend and she had known about the regionals she had gotten their number just for her. "Sure here are their numbers ," she said and removing her cell phone she scribbled down the number and handed it over.

"Thanks," Kelly said, pocketing the number for later "So will you join?" she asked

Ally shook her head "No, sorry " she answered "this year I want to focus on other things such as soccer, gymnastics and dance."

Shane was skateboarding on the ramps a few yards away from the water. He spotted Tori and Dustin coming and hopped off. "Any luck?" He asked.

"No man." Dustin admitted.

"Well think. Where else have you been?" Tori asked. Dustin snapped his fingers.

"The track!" He shouted just as their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane." Shane spoke into his morpher.

"I'm getting a strange heating reading from the Rock Quarry." Cam spoke.

"Kelzaks?" Shane asked.

"No, I don't know what it is. Better ranger up just in case." Cam instructed.

"Not going to be a problem." Shane responded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" They Ninja Streaked into the quarry.

xXx

"What's going on?" Shane asked as the three looked around wondering where the enemy is.

"Not a whole lot." Tori commented.

"Nothing here." Ally added in.

Shane turned on his communicator. "Uh, Cam. It's like downtown Deadsville down here."

"I'm taking a heat signature from the satellite. It's usually right on."

On a cliff over looking the other rangers, stood the Thunder Rangers "You ready?" Crimson asked

"Let's do it!" the Navy ranger said "Goodbye rangers" he shot a bolt of electricity, and the three wind rangers flew backwards from the blast.

"Note to self," Shane grumbled "Never, ever doubt Cam"

The Wind rangers got back to their feet, and turned to see the Thunder Rangers.

"Who are you?" Shane asked

"And what's with the attitude?" Tori asked

"Obviously you didn't get the memo" Crimson answered

"Yeah, old rangers out" Navy said "New rangers in"

"You don't really expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked

The two Thunder rangers raced forward, at insane speeds, there were a series of slashes and the three Wind rangers hit they ground once more

"Seems like they don't want to talk" Shane commented, struggling to get to his feet

"I vote, that we kick their wannabe butts" Tori said

"I second that" Dustin inputted

"Didn't you're parents ever tell you, to play nice with others?" Ally asked

"We don't do nice," the Navy ranger said darkly

Navy took out the staff on his back. "Thunder Staff! Mega Power!" He ran forward and slashed the three rangers. The two rangers had long staffs that they carried menacingly.

"They have sticks!" Shane pointed out.

"Really big sticks!" Ally added on. Dustin shook his head.

"Anyone got a suggestion?"

"Yeah, give up." Crimson said.

Navy nodded. "Trust us; it's much less painful that way." The three got up.

"Oh I get it! This is a training thing isn't it?" Shane asked.

"Cam you got us." Tori admitted laughing.

Dustin shook his head. "I think this is for real!"

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked.

Navy nodded "Yeah!" he agreed

The two Thunder rangers then moved their free hands in front of their faces as the tips of their fingers crackled with static electricity. Before they Ninja streaked away, leaving three very confused Wind rangers behind.

"Where did they go?" Shane asked

Dustin folded his arms behind the red ranger "Really far away," he said "if we're lucky"

xXx

Back at Ninja Ops, Shane, Ally, Tori and Dustin, were shooting off rapid questions at their sensei.

"One at a time!" Sensei said, loudly

Shane sighed "Sensei, who were those guys?" he asked

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei explained "This is all I know for certain"

"I thought Lothor, captured all the other Ninja schools?" Dustin questioned

"Could he have turned them against us?" Ally asked "So he could fight fire with fire?"

"Their fire comes from deep within," Sensei explained "even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion"

"You know I don't really care what their problem is, but those dudes's almost smoked us" Dustin complained

"Yeah but they didn't!" Shane said "And I want to know why"

"I would have given anything to see the look on their faces," the Crimson Thunder ranger said from onboard Lothor's ship. They had just returned from fighting the Wind Rangers and were still no where near completing their unfinished business.

"Yeah" the Navy ranger agreed "they were scared alright!"

Crimson Thunder smirked "this is gonna be easier than we thought"

Zurgane chose that moment to appear

"Yo, Zurgane" the Navy Thunder ranger said to the general "What up dawg?"

"Step aside!" Zurgane ordered and he tried to step around the Navy Thunder ranger who mimicked his actions, each time

"Hey!" the Navy Thunder ranger said "If you wanna dance...at least put on some music"

"Why didn't you destroy the Rangers when you had the chance?" Zurgane asked

"You familiar with the term 'need to know bases?" Crimson Thunder asked "It means we know, and we don't have to tell you anything!"

"Oh, but we'll call if we change our mind," Navy Thunder interrupted "or if we need someone to carry our bags..." and he and the Crimson ranger laughed

"You insolent, disrespectful –" and he moved his arm back and pulled it forward aiming a punch at the Navy ranger who blocked it.

"Hey!" Crimson Thunder said, placing his hand on Zurgane's arm and pulling it away from his counterpart "you ever considered Anger Management Therapy?" he asked. Zurgane growled and pulled his arm out the rangers grasp.

"This is going nowhere!" Navy Thunder interrupted "we're supposed to be on the same team!"

"Only for the time being" Zurgane growled, before stepping aside and allowing them to pass. "I'll show them how it's done," and he disappeared.

Cam's computer bleeped and the three wind ranger rushed over

"The Quarry again?" Cam asked "What is it like Monster-con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane said "Still as ugly as ever"

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien side-kick?" Tori asked

"It could be a trap" Sensei warned his students "use caution when engaging him"

"We always do," Shane said, reassurance in his words

Cam snorted "Yeah, right"

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" The three ninja's morphed and ninja streaked off to the Quarry.

xXx

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked, sarcastically

"If you want something done right," Zurgane retorted, pulling the two swords out of his shoulders "you gotta do it yourself!" he growled, crossing the blades of his swords "Rangers! Meet you're destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!" the rangers yelled, removing their Ninja Swords from their backs. The four of them circled around for a seconds before charging in.

"Bring it on"

Zurgane blocked all their blows, and slashed them across the chest. They crashed to the ground and rolled further away from Zurgane.

"Okay," Dustin said "Good idea...bad result"

"Im sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane growled "Rangers! Rangers! Rangers! That's all I ever hear!"

Shane chose that moment to run forward and Zurgane slashed at him, sending him flying backwards once more.

"This will teach you to respect me," Zurgane laughed, sending electrical surges through the air at the rangers "Now to finish what those imbeciles could only start!"

A beam flew down and captured Zurgane and he disappeared. The rangers got to their feet confused

"Uh...where'd he go?" Tori asked

"That was weird," Dustin said

"You said it," Shane agreed

Not seconds after Zurgane disappeared, a blast hit from friend, the Wind rangers turned to see the Thunder Rangers walking towards them.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked

Two Tsunami Cycles appeared one in Navy the other in Crimson.

"No!" Tori shouted

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed

"What in the world!" Ally yelled in shock

"No way!" Shane hissed in disbelief, these guys were seriously starting to bug him

"Yes, way" Navy laughed

"Just ours come with a few improvements" Crimson added on

"This is so wrong!" Dustin complained

"Ready to ride?" Crimson asked

"Let's show these posers how it's done!" Navy laughed. They swung their legs over their respective bikes and rode forward. The two Thunder rangers fired lasers at the four Wind rangers and sent them flying off the cliff behind them; before following them down and skidding to a halt a few feet in front of them.

"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asked.

The two rode forward

"Watch out!" Shane yelled he and Tori rolled out of the way, avoiding a collision with the Thunders. Dustin tripped while moving.

"Nice face plant!" Crimson laughed, as he rode towards Tori and Shane. They fired lasers but it didn't work.

"Thunder Energy blast!" Navy shouted

"FIRE!" Crimson yelled. There was blast and the four rangers fell to the ground.

The Thunder Rangers came to a halt a few feet in front of them.

"Smell something burning?" Navy asked sarcastically

"Yeah," Crimson said "anyone feel like S'mores"

"Cant believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin said, pushing himself half way up

"But," Tori groaned "How?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane demanded trying to get back to his feet

The Thunder rangers got off their new bikes and moved to stand in front of the three fallen rangers "This is so easy, its almost boring" the Navy ranger said "I thought they'd at least put up a fight"

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy" the Crimson ranger said walking forwards "their so lame!"

"No doubt" Navy agreed "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this?"

"Its time to finish what we started," Crimson ranger said "Crimson Thunder Power!" he raised his morpher

"Navy Thunder Power!" Navy spoke after him, following his lead

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

They raised their morphers and Lightening struck down around them

"That does not look good!" Tori commented, as the three Wind rangers got to their feet, clutching their sides

"Crimson Insecto Zord!" Crimson called out, an insect like tank tunnelled out of the ground

"Navy Beetle Zord!" A stage beetle like tank flew downwards after coming off a mountain

"You've got to be kidding!" Tori said, when she saw the Zords

"They've got Zords!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Shane commented

"By the time this is over, we'll be the last ninja rangers on the planet" Navy said, as he landed in her seat inside her Zord "So let's stay focused"

"They wanna play rough?" Shane asked "We'll give them rough! Cam hit it!"

The Wind Zords appeared.

"Hawk Zord! Flame Attack!" Shane said letting his Zord swoop down. Crimson's Zord rolled into a protective ball and then opened back up. The two Zords started shooting at the Hawk Zord.

"Shane no!" Tori shouted.

"Tornado Blast!" Dustin called sending the bug off of him. "Time to squash this bug!" Dustin shouted about to stomp on the Navy beetle.

"Activating cloaking device." The Navy ranger said making his Zord disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Dustin asked.

"He's not showing up on my radar." Tori informed. The Zord appeared behind Tori's and latched onto hers spinning her around.

"Hey! Hand's off the fish!" Ally said.

"Put me down!" Tori shouted.

The beetle dropped her roughly.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Let's form the Megazord." Shane commanded. Their three animal Zords came together to create the Megazord.

"Finally a little something from the has-beens." Crimson said.

"Now lets make them never-were's." Navy added on.

"Form the Thunder Megazord."

"That's impossible!" Shane gasped.

"These guys are working my last good nerve!" Ally snapped.

"Copy that Sister A." Dustin said.

"Bring out the Serpent Sword." They said in unison. They started slashing at the Thunder Megazord which seemed un-phased. The Thunder Megazord grabbed the blade-edge of the Serpent Sword and tilted it down kicking the legs out from the Megazord effectively flipping it over.

"Where's that last minute save our butt device?" Dustin asked.

"Give, give, give that's all I do." Cam said sending over the power disk.

"Thanks Cam. Just in time." Shane said about to pick up the power disk when it disappeared. "What where'd it go?"

"Interception at the goal line and the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" Crimson said taking the power disk. "Activating Power Sphere now!"

A giant pinwheel type sword popped out of the sphere. The Thunders sent an energy wave at Wind rangers using it; before pulling back and aiming once more.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" They three Thunders said in unison striking down the Megazord. Sparks flew everywhere as Wind Megazord crashed onto the ground.

"Now for a touchdown dance on their heads." Crimson said.

"We've knocked out their Zords. That's enough...for now." Navy said as the Thunders disappeared

Shane was sitting in his chair his head hanging backwards and his visor down.

Tori, was climbing back up from the ground using the council as leverage.

Dustin was leaning against his council with a metal beam pinning him down and coughing.

Ally was unconscious with a metal beam pinning her in place.


End file.
